Jeri-Show
Jeri-Show was a tag team primarily based on the Raw Brand however could appear on all three shows due to being WWE Unified Tag Team Champions. The team consisted of Chris Jericho and Big Show. The name Jeri-Show contains both men's last names. Jeri-Show assembled after the Smackdown taping on July 3, when Edge suffered a torn Achilles tendon and Jericho was able to choose another partner. Jericho chose Big Show as his partner to face and retain the WWE Tag Team Championship and World Tag Team Championship, known as the Unified Tag Team Championships, against Legacy at Night of Champions 2009. Ever since then, Jericho and Big Show, also known as Jerishow, retained the titles against the teams of: Cryme Tyme at Summerslam, MVP and Mark Henry at Breaking Point, and Batista and Rey Mysterio at Hell in a Cell 2009. In December 2009, Jeri-Show lost the Titles to D-Generation X at TLC after a 140-day reign. They lost their title rematch in January and officially disbanded when Big Show replaced Jericho with The Miz forming ShowMiz. History Formation (June 2009) At The Bash Jericho lost the Intercontinental title to Mysterio. Later in the pay-per-view, Edge and Chris Jericho had won the Unified WWE Tag Team Championship in a triple threat tag team match from incumbent champions, The Colóns, and Rhodes and DiBiase (collectively known as The Legacy). Two weeks following the event on the July 6 episode of Raw, the special guest host for the night, Ted DiBiase (Sr.), announced that The Legacy would challenge Edge and Jericho for the titles. In the coming week on Raw, it came to light that Edge had legitimately torn his achilles tendon, which required surgery, as well as sidelining Edge for a projected several months. It was announced on the next week's episode of Raw, Jericho had a storyline contractual loophole, which allowed him to choose a new partner to hold the titles with him if Edge were to be injured, thus allowing him to defend the titles at Night of Champions. Meanwhile, in the weeks prior to Night of Champions, Big Show constantly attacked U.S. Champion Kofi Kingston and Evan Bourne among others. He would go on to develop a feud with Kingston for the U.S. Title and earn himself a spot in the six-pack challenge at Night of Champions. At Night of Champions, Jericho revealed The Big Show as his partner and they defeated Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase to retain the championship. At the event, Big Show was announced as Chris Jericho's new tag team partner, thus taking Show out of the six-pack challenge for the U.S. Title. Together, they were able to successfully defend the Unified WWE Tag Team Championship against The Legacy when Big Show forced Ted DiBiase to submit to the Colossal Clutch. Successful Title Defenses (August - October) On the July 27 episode of Raw, the Unified WWE Tag Team Champions Chris Jericho and The Big Show got into a heated confrontation with Shaquille O'Neal. After the two refused to get into a fight with him, O'Neal announced that the champions would fight Cryme Tyme in a tag team match later that night with O'Neal acting as the match's ringside enforcer, which led to the champions getting disqualified, invoking their adversaries' ire. On the July 31 episode of SmackDown, Cryme Tyme defeated Tyson Kidd and David Hart Smith (collectively known as The Hart Dynasty) to become Jericho and Big Show's opponents at SummerSlam. Over the next couple of weeks on Smackdown the two teams traded victories with JTG defeating Jericho, Show defeating JTG and Jerishow and Dolph Ziggler beating Cryme Tyme and Rey Mysterio in a 6-man tag. At Summerslam, Jericho caught JTG with his signature submission hold, the Walls of Jericho; after struggling to reach the bottom rope (that would nullify the chance of Jericho gaining a submission victory), JTG reached it only for The Big Show to punch him in the face for Jericho to pin him. Feud with DX and Disbandment After several more title defenses against Cryme Tyme, MVP and Mark Henry(billed as the team's biggest challenge as they got 3 shots and nearly won them all), before starting a feud with DX at Survivor Series and losing the titles at TLC. After losing their rematch, Jericho was shoved off of RAW but over the next few weeks Jericho would protest trying to get re-signed. Big Show would unsuccessfully try to convince guest hosts to sign Jericho. After a "Last Chance Match" in which Jericho was pinned by Shawn Michaels, Jericho "returned" to Raw one last time teaming with Mike Tyson. If they beat DX, Jericho would be able to appear on any show when ever he wanted. Tyson turned on Jericho and Jericho was forced to stay on Smackdown. In wrestling * Finishing and signature moves ** Walls of Jericho (Jericho) / Chokeslam (Show) ** Code Breaker (Jericho) / Knockout Hook to the jaw (Show) ** Lionsault (Jericho) / Showstopper (Show) * Theme Music ** "Crank the Walls Down" by Maylene and the Sons of Disaster Championships and accomplishments :*WWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) :*World Tag Team Championship (WWE) (1 time) :*Slammy Award for Tag Team of the Year 2009 See also :*Jeri-Show Event History :*Chris Jericho :*Big Show :*Jeri-KO, Chris' new team with a different partner External links * Profile Category:2009 debuts Category:2010 disbandments Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables Category:WWE World Tag Team Champions Category:WWE Tag Team Champions Category:Unified WWE Tag Team Champions